


Impact of Humanity

by Farawaytree



Category: Nature - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farawaytree/pseuds/Farawaytree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an original work.<br/>If you are passionate about the environment, please read on. May your eyes be opened as mine were to the impact of humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact of Humanity

Once, I was as you were, whether you know it or not. I was blind. Blind to the impact of humanity upon the earth.  
The day I opened my eyes, was like any other. Doing work. Socialising. Studdying.

And then I followed it, a deep brown rabbit with cotton white tail. Down the country lane into the brush.  
To my left was a woodland; to my right, some sort of small power storage I assume.  
Into the woods I went, stoping only for a moment, sleeves wrapped over my hands to pick a spiky rush.  
I had always found comfort in the woods, I had always found peace. Though this particular one was beside a motorway.  
Picking through the trees, over their felled kin, through nettles and brambles.

Plastic sheets, bottles, cans, glass jars... Something had been trying to show me this.

From the undergrowth, darted a rabbit. Grey like the clouds that usually dominated England's skies. Down a well tread path and into the dead brown grasses.  
So I followed, to the end of the path.  
From here, there were mounds of dirt, taken back by nature and the rabbits. Tunnels were evident from every side. And I saw this as a marvel. Except for the ditch, which had become an algae infested lake of green.

Round I continued, growing darker minded. Any poor creature could become harmed, killed, drowned...  
There were four of these 'lakes'; each with their own horror. Bottles, sheeting, tires... Gas canisters!?


End file.
